yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 034
Dark Synchro! Show Yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon is the thirty fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The Dark Signer Kyosuke Kiryu and Yusei Fudo continue their Duel. Kyosuke Kiryu then Summons his trump card, the Level -8 Dark Synchro Monster "One-Hundred Eye Dragon", hoping to get rid of his former friend Yusei once and for all. Also, flashbacks are shown in which Kiryu's reason to hate his former team are revealed. In the first flashback it shows Team Satisfaction gaining control over all of the Satellite but the second flashback it show them running from Security and here it shows that Kiryu killed a Security officer and tried to escape only to be stopped by Yusei. Summary The Turbo Duel Continues Infernity Archfiend was about to attack Yusei, which frightens Jack and Crow, but Yusei activates the Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which negates the monster’s attack. Kiryu is disapointed. After his activation, instead of going to the Graveyard, it turns back into face-down mode again. Jack and Crow are satisfied that Yusei managed to escape the monster’s attack. Kiryu sets 1 card face-down and end his turn. Kiryu thinks Yusei should have been dead by now and guess he’ll use any means to keep himself alive. He said to Yusei that he hadn’t change a bit. Yusei tried to said something, but Kiryu said it’s now Yusei’s turn. Yusei draws a card and summon Junk Synchron with 1300 ATK. Both duelists’ SPC goes to 3. Yusei uses Junk Synchron’s effect to summon back Speed Warrior with 400 DEF. He then uses Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior with 2300 ATK. Kiryu said to Yusei to go all out twice. Yusei then activate the Continuous Trap Card, Fragment of Hope, in which when a monster he conttrol inflicts Battle Damage to his opponent, he can draw a card. And if it is a Trap Card, he can activate it from his hand. Kiryu tell him it depends if he can inflict Battle Damage on him. Yusei remembers the effect of Kiryu’s Continuous Trap Card, Depth Amulet. But he also remembers that Kiryu has 2 cards on his hand and 2 monsters on his field. Yusei thinks it’s a good thing Kiryu try to preserve his hand. Kiryu smirked. Yusei send Junk Warrior to attack Infernity Beast directly. But Kiryu send 1 card to the Graveyard to activate Depth Amulet’s effect, thus negating Junk Warrior’s attack. Kiryu laughs sinisterly. Yusei wonders if Kiryu going to reduce his hand even further. Kiryu thanks Yusei for the consideration. Yusei ends his turn. It’s now Kiryu’s turn. He draws a card and both duelists’ SPC goes to 4. He tributes both his Infernity Beast and Infernity Archfiend to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with 0 ATK. By seeing this, Yusei remembers his duel with Dick Pitt, which only mean one thing : Kiryu can summon a level two or lower monster from his hand. He then summon Infernity Dwarf with 800 ATK. After that, he uses Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand and Infernity Dwark to Dark Synchro Summon. Yusei knew it was going to happen and wonders what will come out of this Dark Synchro Summon. The monster coming out of this Dark Synchro Summon revealed itself as One-Hundred Eyes Dragon with 3000 ATK. Yusei said this monster is a negative level eight monster with an attack power of 3000. Yusei asks if this creature is his ace monster. Kiryu refuses to respond. Carly Nagisa and Jack are shocked by this monster. Crow wonders what kind of creature One-Hundred Eyes Dragon is. He said that monster was never on Kiryu’s deck before. Kiryu send One-Hundred Eyes Dragon to attack Junk Warrior directly. Jack and Crow are concerned by it. Yusei tried to use Scrap-Iron Scarecrow’s effect, but Kiryu said that his monster’s effect is activated. He said when this card is in face-up position, it gains the effect of a Dark Attribute monster in the Graveyard. The monster then copies the effect of Infernity Beast in the Graveyard. When the monster attack with his hand at 0, his opponent can’t activate any Spell Card or Trap Card. Yusei wonders if that was Kiryu’s plan all along. The effect of Yusei’s Trap Card is negated. One-Hundred Eyes Dragon destroy Junk Warrior, which cause Yusei to lose 700 Life Points and to lose control of his Duel Runner. Kiryu laughs and tell Yusei to be thrown into the flames. Yusei manage to regain control of his Duel Runner. Kiryu says that is the way, but he can’t drop dead just yet. He says that he will put Yusei through into so much more anguish that it’ll kill him. He then end his turn. Now it’s Yusei’s turn. He draws a card and both duelists’s SPC goes to 5. He then summon Rock-Stone Warrior in Defence Mode with 1600 DEF. Kiryu wonders if using a monster in Defence Mode is Yusei’s back-up plan. After that, Yusei place a card face-down and end his turn. Kiryu says that Depth Amulet is destroyed after his opponent’s third turn. Yusei knows that the Trap Card has already served its purpose. Kiryu smirked. Yusei knows that Kiryu’s strategy is nothing like him at all in the past. He then remembers one of Kiryu’s duels and knows it all been changed. Kiryu says yes and thanks to Yusei. Yusei wonders why are they fighting. Kiryu refuses to respond. Flashback Kiryu remembers back when he, Yusei, Jack and Crow were still Team Satisfaction. He asks if they can make themselves satisfied. The team is seen battling Duel Gangs like a first one with baseball motives, a second one with kimono on them and a third one on a stage. Kiryu says that he don’t need tricks and that he’ll keep pushing on with overwhelming might and guts. Yusei, Jack and Crow were then satisfied by Kiryu’s confidence. They managed to take over most all of Satellite’s sector until only Sector M is left. Kiryu says to them that we’ll dominate all of Satellite. The team agreed with him. The group is seen walking down the streets of Satellite. A Duel Gang is spying on them. Team Satisfaction knows they are been watched. Kiryu smirked and tell the Duel Gang to come out now. The Duel Gang seems to have 20 or more members. Crow says that it’s unfair. Kiryu laughs and says he don’t see any harm. He also says any less and they’ll be unsatisfied. The Duel begins. Crow managed to handcuffed 4 members. Jack use Twin Breaker to attack directly one of the members’ Goblin Attack Force, thus defeating him. Jack throw the same handcuff to another member, saying he’s next. Kiryu defeat one member on the stair of the building. He then attack another member. Yusei defeated 2 members and battle a third one. Yusei guess the third one is the leader of the rival Duel Gang and says they were the one who sullied the duel and he’ll make them pay their just dues. He throws a handcuff at him. The leader says a match is all about winning and winning means beating the opponent. He drove Yusei to the other building and tried to make him fall from the previous building, saying to Yusei to go to hell. He removes his Duel Disk and let him fall to the ground. Jack and Crow are worried by it. But Yusei is saved thanks to Kiryu who throws a handcuff at him. Back To The Turbo Duel Both duelists’ SPC goes to 6. Kiryu draws a card and activates the Spell Card, Speed Spell - Power Button, a Speed Spell that can only activate once his Speed Counters are at six or above. By selecting one monster card from his deck and sending it to the Graveyard, one monster on his field will increases in ATK for the Damage Step equal to that monster’s ATK. And the monster he’s sending to the Graveyard is Infernity Destroyer with 2300 ATK. By sending this card to the Graveyard, One-Hundred Eyes Dragon gains 5300 ATK. After that, his monster’s effect activate. It gains the effect of Infernity Dwarf in the Graveyard. Once his hand is at 0, if its ATK is greater than a Defence Mode monster’s DEF, Infernity Dwarf inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the difference. Kiryu says here lies the power of his zero-card hand Handless Combo. Kiryu send One-Hundred Eyes Dragon to attack Rock-Stone Warrior directly. Kiryu says to Yusei to be ready for 3700 in piercing damage. Yusei says he don’t think so and Rock-Stone Warrior’s effect reduce all damage caused by battle to 0. But Yusei’s monster is destoyed by Kiryu’s monster. Kiryu laughs madly and says that Yusei almost didn’t make that one and what’s in store next. Yusei has no more monsters to shield him on his field and he only have 2 cards in his hand. He wonders if any of the two cards that Yusei hold in his hand be the means to defeat his One-Hundred Eyes Dragon. Kiryu laughs madly and says to Yusei to doubt, suffer and beg for his life. Yusei says that’s enough and that Kiryu never used to be like this. Second Flashback He remembers that Kiryu save him from the fall back then. He ask him to let him go. If he don’t, he be dragged down with him. Kiryu says he will never abandon him and he is his friend. Yusei is overwhelmed by this. Back At The Turbo Duel Again Kiryu says this isn’t the end and that One-Hundred Eyes Dragon’s effect will activates the effect of Infernity Destroyer in his Graveyard, which is when his hand is at 0, if it destroys a monster by battle, it inflicts 800 points of damage to the opponent. He send One-Hundred Eyes Dragon to attack Yusei directly. Third Flashback Kiryu and Crow saves Yusei from the fall. Yusei thanks Kiryu. The rival Duel Gang leader escapes, but he is stopped by Jack. They defeated the rival Duel Gang and took over their sector, thus Team Satisfaction were now masters of Satellite. The team were happy of their conquest and laughs happily. Kiryu throws the map to the air and says that Team Satisfaction is the best. Back At The Turbo Duel Yet Again One-Hundred Eyes Dragon attack Yusei directly, causin him to lose 800 Life Points. He then again lose control of his Duel Runner. Kiryu says to him to make sure he burns this time. Crow begs Kiryu to stop. Jack is also worried for Yusei. Kiryu laughs more madly than ever. Yusei managed to yet again regain control of his Duel Runner. Kiryu is very disapointed. Then Yusei remembers something. Fourth Flashback Satellite on a rainy day. Sector Security agents patrols Satellite, hunting down Team Satisfaction. Kiryu is seen covered in blood coming from one of the agents. He murdered one of the Sector Security agents. Yusei witnessed it and the two friends fight. The patrol arrives and Kiryu calls him a traitor. Back For Good At The Turbo Duel Kiryu, very angry, calls him a traitor just like in the past. Featured Duels Kyosuke Kiryu vs Yusei Fudo :... continued from the previous episode. Kiryu continues his attack, but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" negating the attack. Kiryu Sets 1 card and ends his turn. Yusei (SPC: 3) Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses its effect to revive "Speed Warrior". He uses "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". He then activates "Fragment of Hope" and attacks "Infernity Beast" with "Junk Warrior", but Kiryu uses "Depth Amulet's" effect and discards one card to negate the attack. Yusei ends his turn. Kiryu (SPC: 4) Tributes both his monsters to Summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand and uses its effect to Special Summon "Infernity Dwarf". He uses "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" and "Infernity Dwarf" to Dark Synchro Summon "One-Hundred Eye Dragon". He attacks "Junk Warrior" and Yusei attempts to activate "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", but "One-Hundred Eye Dragon's" effect copies the effect of "Infernity Beast". Its effect negates the activation of Scrap-Iron Scarecrow while it is in the Graveyard. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" destroys Junk Warrior (Yusei: 2600 Life Points). Kiryu ends his turn. Yusei (SPC: 5) Summons "Rock-Stone Warrior" in Defense Position and Sets a card. During Yusei's End Phase, Depth Amulet is destroyed by its own effect. Kiryu(SPC: 6) activates"Speed Spell - Power Button". He sends "Infernity Destroyer" to his Graveyard, and then "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" gains 2300 ATK (ATK: 5300). "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" copies "Infernity Dwarf's" effect, and then attacks and destroys "Rock-Stone Warrior".Because of "Rock-Stone Warrior" effect, Yusei don't lose any life points. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" then copy "Infernity Destroyer" effect and deal 800 points of damage whenever it destroy opponent monster by battle (Yusei: 1800 Life Points). :Continued next episode...